


What I Like About You

by missyfixit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, Sadism, Sticky, Torture, pwp really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfixit/pseuds/missyfixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord talks about some of the things he just loves about Fort Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Like About You

Maximus could only shiver violently as he sat there, energon pooling between his legs and staining his thighs. Even though he had come to terms with the fact that the mental torture of the memories themselves were not likely to ever end, he had thought that at least the physical torture was over a long, long time ago.  
  
Oh how wrong he was.  
  
Then again, he wasn't really expecting Overlord to come back again, and it just completely caught him off guard.   
  
"What do you want, dammit? Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Overlord's lips peeled back to reveal a devious smirk, his bright white dentae somehow gleaming in the dim room. The mech crouched back down between the warden's legs.   
  
"Because, Maximus, you always have been and always will be my favorite play thing. The way you scream, the way you cry, all those little things make you that much more favorable." Overlord dragged his whole servo through the puddle of energon, biting his glossa in amusement. "You also seem to never die, so that's another plus."  
  
Fortress Maximus held back all of his poison-riddled comments and continued to let the energon pool in his mouth instead of spitting it at his captor. Overlord arched a ridge and gave Max a sideglance.   
  
"Nothing to say, hmm?"   
  
The warden shook his helm, but just barely, glaring at the other mech with pure hatred in his optics.   
  
The Phase-Sixer grinned and smeared the energon all over Maximus' chest and abdomen.   
  
"You're being stubborn. That's another thing I love about you! You don't give up easily, and you never have. And as long as you don't, it just gives me more and more reason to continue trying to break you." Overlord chuckled and moved his hand up to drag his palm over Max's treads.  
  
The renegade Decepticon was surprised Maximus wasn't fighting back; Max wasn't bound or anything, just sitting there with his arms at his side and his legs spread in front of him. Overlord sat back as he dragged his digits down the front of the other mech's chassis and finally down to Max's port, the source of the energon that was pooling beneath him.  
  
"That looks like it hurts," Overlord pouted with a mocking tone.   
  
"I'm pretty sure it wasn't designed with your finger drills in mind, you bastard." Max scolded himself at the release of the insult, as it only earned a devious grin from the mech in front of him. The warden let out a low growl and ground his dentae. "Go frag a corpse."  
  
"Hmmm, well I'm not going to kill you, dear Maximus."  
  
The warden swallowed hard and his optics went wide. He really should have kept his mouth shut.   
  
"You're talkative, too. You speak your mind really without thinking sometimes. I find that quite admirable as well, you know." Overlord chuckled as he readjusted himself between Maximus' legs and pulled them around his waist.   
  
That tell-tale click was heard and Maximus' optics offlined, not even wanting to see that filthy spike that belonged to the mech holding on to him. His head was spinning, processor fogging up as Overlord dragged his servo through the energon on the warden's chest.   
  
"Like I mentioned before though, my dear Maximus,"   
  
Overlord pressed the tip of his spike into the extremely damaged port, still leaking energon and a bit of lubricant. He suddenly slammed inside up to the hilt. Fort Max threw his helm back and let out a pained cry, optics flooding with tears.   
  
"I love the way you scream."  
  



End file.
